


Spilled Beans

by GS91020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GS91020/pseuds/GS91020
Summary: Remus Lupin x Reader coffee shop au, female reader! You work at a coffee shop, what happens when your routine with the mysterious, black-coffee guy gets disturbed?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Spilled Beans

**Author's Note:**

> AN- Fair warning this is my first attempt at writing! I might try to do a second part, not totally sure!  
> y/n- your name  
> y/h/c- your hair color  
> y/h/l- your hair length  
> y/e/c- your eye color

He was here again.  
Usually, he would walk in, wearing a well-loved knit sweater, and order his typical small black coffee before going to sit in the corner of the store. (The two big armchairs residing in his resident corner always seemed to be unoccupied when he would show up.) Sometimes he would bring in stacks of papers and scribble furiously on them, making you think that perhaps he was a teacher or professor.  
Other times though he would come in with a book and sit for hours, eyes flicking anxiously back and forth across the page as he becomes fully engrossed in the plot, casually biting his lower lip during nerve-wracking scenes.  
You noticed these things a few weeks into your now-steady routine. You were determined to try and offer him something that was not as disgusting as black coffee. Today, he came in and greeted you with a soft smile as he walked up to the counter.  


“How about a caramel latte this time?” you asked hopefully.  
“No thanks, just a black coffee,” he responded with a slight grin.  
“I swear, one of these days I will get you to try something new,” you said with a slight chuckle.  
You were never sure why, but there was an inexplicable draw you felt towards him that you couldn’t quite understand. You didn’t know anything about him, the magnetic guy in the back corner of the shop, other than his name of course, which you wrote on the side of his cup every time he came in - Remus.  


You were here, again, thank god. Y/n.  
He was always worried that when he came in that you wouldn’t be here, but, unfailingly, every time he walked through the door, he would see your y/h/l y/h/c hair, and gorgeous y/e/c eyes. Eyes that seemed to keep thousands of secrets yet welcome him in explicably. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
Not that he should be worried, since you had had the routine down for months now, but still. Every time he saw you behind the counter it made him feel like he was being enveloped in a warm hug or taking the first sip of a perfect mug of black coffee. He thought you looked perfect in your dark jeans and t-shirt with a black apron layered over, both emblazoned with the store logo.  
His eyes followed you around the store as you worked, quickly glancing back down at his coffee or book when he could sense you turning to glance at him. Still, he couldn’t help himself. There was something there, something about you that made him look again every time you turned away.  
Fate would have it that this peaceful balance had to change.  


Of course, this surface level discourse had to be disrupted one day. And it would make even more sense that it would be disrupted by your unparalleled talent for tripping over your own two left feet.  
You were balancing several containers of new coffee beans, while desperately trying to see above the stack you were holding, and not run into anyone or anything. You were doing a passable job, until you weren’t.  
You had a few feet ahead of you until you could set the large stack down, and of course that was when a customer suddenly sat up and pushed his chair back- right into your walking path. Unprepared for the interference, you dropped everything in your arms, getting shoved to your left by the impact of the chair and landing in another armchair to the side that happened to have a cute guy holding a cup of tepid black coffee occupying it.  
As you crashed into the chair, a warm hand wrapped around your waist, keeping you from seriously injuring anything worse than your pride. The contact sent a spark down your spine that settled where the hand pressed into your side. The black coffee he had been holding slipped from his hand and down the front of your shirt.  


“Oh shoot!” You yelped in surprise. You looked up at the rest of the man attached to the hand. It was him. Remus.  


He looked at the coffee stains on you in shock and horror. “Oh dear, I am so sorry!” He exclaimed, quickly rushing to his feet, effectively moving you off, to look at the damage done by his black coffee. You glanced down for the first time, having been distracted by his glittering brown eyes and were met with a wet mark down the front of your apron. Thank god the apron was black or else this might’ve been even more embarrassing.  


“Well, that’s unfortunate,” You stated matter-of-factly. His eyes widened at your nonchalant response to getting assaulted with coffee. “Those coffee beans will be hellacious to clean up.”  


He looked down at the ground to see it covered in loose coffee beans, the containers open and face down on the floor.  
“Are you alright?” He asked anxiously, worried that you were upset with him for staining your clothes and grabbing you without permission.  
“Yeah, for sure. Don’t worry about it,” You said. “You would be surprised at how often stuff like this happens to me.” You smiled. “The perils of the uncoordinated I suppose but usually I don’t have cute guys grabbing me when it happens.”  


He blinked, looking confused.  


“Thank you for catching me, I think that you saved me from a nasty fall,” You continued, looking up at him with a slight smile.  


A slow smile spread across his face. “Of course, love, what kind of person would I be if I let beautiful women, quite literally falling for me, risk getting hurt?” He questioned, with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
You blushed and looked down at the floor.  


He cleared his throat and said, “I really am sorry about the coffee, I can pay for a replacement or I can get it dry cleaned, or-”  
You cut him off with a laugh and responded, “No I don’t think that my t-shirt needs replacing or dry cleaning, maybe just a run through the wash will work, but you can take me to dinner if you want.” You blushed before adding, “Ya know, to make it up to me.”  
He looked at you, shocked, as if he couldn’t believe you wanted to go out with him. Maybe he misheard you? You were certain that you had just asked him to dinner, but maybe he hadn’t gotten the message.  
He stood there frozen before asking, “With me?” in an incredulous tone.  
You shook your head and laughed at his disbelief. “Well yeah, I feel like I should get to know the guy that saved me from falling on my face,” You said.  
“I would like that, a lot,” He admitted, a blush now staining his cheeks.  
“Me too. Tomorrow, at 6, meet me here?” You asked.  
“Sounds wonderful, tomorrow,” He responded.  
Tomorrow.


End file.
